Friends and Lovers
by spacegypsy1
Summary: SG1 along with Dr. Lam travel to Washington for a Presidential Summit and a little romance. Way too fluffy, couples everywhere, DV, SJ, CC, TI. Fluffy stuff. Rated T for hanky panky! Started as a chap for How Many Ways Series and got out of hand
1. Journey to Discovery

Spacegypsy1

**Friends and Lovers **

**Synopsis: SG-1 along with Dr. Lam travel to Washington for a Presidential Summit and a little romance. Way too much fluff! Couples everywhere along the way. Three little Chapters of D/V, S/J, C/C, T/I. Fluffy stuff. Rated T for hanky panky!**

**Chapter One: Journey to Discovery**

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it. Vala in a turtleneck, long sleeved, loose fitting sweater, tailored pants and low heeled boots. All white. Standing near the helicopter with Mitchell, Daniel furrowed his brows, watching Sam and Vala approach. What was Vala up too? Walking in stride the two looked like the Yin and Yang of female trouble. Sam's black suit spoke 'classic', while Vala's outfit spoke... 'angelic'. Ha!

Mitchell turned to Daniel, "Where's the good doctor? We're gonna be late."

"How should I know?" It was barely out of his mouth when Carolyn Lam dashed out and caught up with the women. One, two, three. Black, white, red. They walked purposefully toward the helicopter.

"Hello." Mitchell whistled low, "Charlie's Angel's … I think we're in trouble."

Daniel groaned. "This isn't good. I didn't bring a Zat."

Mitchell laughed and climbed into the chopper. "Come on, Jackson, maybe we can hide in the back."

Teal'c was already seated for their flight to the Peterson airfield and the plane that waited there to take them to DC. Another Presidential Summit that Jack had gotten them into.

……

The plane was large and comfortable, the food exceptional. Which, Daniel was sure, Jack had ordered to impress them. There were a lot of giggles and peels of laughter coming from the back of the aircraft where the champagne flowed. Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c intermittently would turn and stare at the three women who lounged on the leather couch, glasses clinking in repeated toasts.

"I think I'll have a cocktail. Anybody else?" Mitchell asked standing.

"I would like a glass of juice, ColonelMitchell," Teal'c bowed his head and smiled slightly.

Another bout of laughter came forward like a wave. "I'll have what you're having." Daniel frowned looking back. Vala raised a champagne glass in salute when she caught his eye. Turning forward he closed his eyes, removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. My god, but she looked beautiful! All that dark hair flowing around that white sweater.

Cam tried to pour two drinks, but found it difficult to concentrate. He could feel those dark, enchanting eyes on him. All bound in red. Soft, pliable red leather. Jesus jumpin' crimany what's a guy to do? Landry would bust him right out of the Air Force. And it might just be worth it. Without a second thought he turned to her with a wide, eye crinkling grin. "Can I get ya somethin' darlin'?"

Carolyn managed to stifle a breathless gasp. "A bottle of champagne?"

"Done." Mitchell grabbed a bottle from the fridge and sauntered lazily toward her. "Here ya go."

She winked, and Mitchell did a double take, his grin widening. As he walked away the women huddled together and whispered, arguing companionably about whose grin was the best. Jack's? Cam's? Daniel's? Or the elusive Jaffa grin?

Mitchell took his seat across for Teal'c and Daniel. "Drinks?" Daniel queried.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Mitchell hopped up and returned with an apple juice and two bottled waters. Then he settled in the seat between the other two so his back would be to the women. One woman in particular. He needed time to clear his head.

…….

Daniel felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find his face inches from Vala's. She didn't say a word, only ran a hand down his arm, grabbed his hand and tugged him up. He followed mesmerized. Halfway down the isle she slipped into a row of empty seats, taking him with her. She sat by the window, patted the seat beside her. He sat. Vala turned and looked out the window. "I like flying low, just above the clouds. I used to buzz planets just for the fun of it. I miss that."

He couldn't see her expression. Reaching out, he gently guided her face towards him.

"Lovely isn't it?" She spoke of clouds and the earth far below.

"Mmm, yes it is." He spoke of her lovely face. She was such a strange creature and the more time he spent with her the more she mystified him.

Laughter erupted from behind them. "Vala!" Carolyn called and the spell was broken.

"My comrades are calling. I should go." She kissed his cheek, her hand lingering on his face a moment before she moved passed him and headed for the back of the plane. As he returned to his seat he watched her body swaying down the aisle and grinned.

The men were quiet listening to the women and occasionally shaking their heads as the laughter continued on and on. Finally, Daniel got up, went to the bar, grabbed a glass and another bottle of champagne and took a slow walk down the aisle.

"Mind if I join you?"

……

The jet hit the runway with a minimal jar, and screamed to a stop. The passengers, three slightly tipsy, two more tense than when they boarded and one looking serene, but actually close to laughter, deplaned.

Jack, in full uniform, hat perched just right and medals gleaming met them at the gate. When he spotted the three women laughing and wobbling towards him he got that 'I'm totally confused Jack O'Neill' look and lifted his gaze to Daniel, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. Next, Jack took a gander at Mitchell who shrugged a 'who knows' and Jack's glance moved on to Teal'c. Ah, there was an answer! The Jaffa was doing the 'I'm laughing my head off' 'they're totally smashed, and delightfully entertaining' expression. All with his eyes.

"Carter?" Jack said as she stopped in front of him.

"Yes sir?"

"Enjoyed the champagne did ya?"

"Oh boy. I think I enjoyed a little bit too much of it."

"Vala?"

"Yes, sir, Jacko?"

"Feeling no pain, are you now?"

"I don't even know how to spell it."

"Doc?"

"Yep?"

"Good to go?"

"Anywhere you're heart desires…Sir!"

"Okay, campers. Let's load up these wandering gypsies and head to the hotel."

The three women sat at the far end of the limo as Jack, Teal'c, Mitchell and Daniel sat clear across the car with their backs to the front. Daniel turned to Jack. "Don't you think they look like Charlie's Angels?"

"They look like trouble to me." Jack studied the trio.

"That's what I said." Mitchell commented, shaking his head.

"The reception's tonight. Think you can sober 'em up and get 'em dressed? Well… I don't mean you have to actually dress them. Although… never mind. I'll send the car about seven. Have your angels ready."

……

With a towel wrapped around his waist Mitchell wandered into the main room. "We haven't heard a peep out of them. Think we should check to see if they're still conscious?"

"I don't know. Teal'c?" Daniel stood shirtless, his tux pants still unbuttoned, hands in his pockets.

Teal'c was struggling with his bow tie. "I too am concerned. It is unusual for ValaMalDoran not to be pestering us. ColonelCarter did seem a bit…happy. And Dr. Lam's eyes were unable to focus. Perhaps one of you should check to see if they are indeed preparing for the festivities."

"Jackson, you're the appointee. Make sure they know we leave here in twenty minutes!" Mitchell returned to the bathroom.

With a frustrated sigh, Daniel pulled on a T-shirt and buttoned his pants. "Fine. I'll be right back."

He knocked on the door and then stood waiting, hands in his pockets and head down. Sam opened the door dressed in a fluffy white hotel robe, champagne in hand. "Hi Daniel, come on in. We'll be ready soon…Carolyn's in the tub, Vala's in her room waiting. You can go check on her." Sam gestured towards an open door. "I'll roust Carolyn." Sam walked off.

Daniel knocked on the open door and Vala answered with a weary sounding "Come in."

He walked into a scene that would forever be burned into his mind. She sat on the end of the bed. High heels strapped around her ankles. Legs spread, forearms resting on her knees and something satiny in her hand where she stared. A skimpy white lacy push up bra thankfully covered her breasts, but barely. She wore a garter belt with silk like stockings attached and some wisp of panties underneath. Her hair was loose and curly. She looked up surprised to see him and smiled totally at ease with her state of dress.

Daniel blinked, mouth open, breath held, head spinning out of control.

"I don't understand the purpose of this garment. I mean why would you need another layer? It's called a slip. Why? I mean, what is its purpose? Do you think I should wear this under my dress? I already have on all of this." She did the Vanna White hand sweep from head to toe. "Daniel? What's the matter? No? Ridicules to wear it? Or Yes, silly me of course I'm supposed… Daniel?"

He turned and left without a word. Vala shrugged her shoulders and tossed the slip across the room.

……

Daniel in a tux. What more could a girl ask for? Vala wrapped an arm through his in the elevator and sighed in contentment, laying her throbbing head on his shoulder.

Again, she'd chosen white. A gossamer fairy like gown. Dark curls cascading down. Glittered eye shadow and pouting pink lips. And he knew exactly what was underneath that gown. Daniel felt every inch of her leaning against him. He was doomed. He'd lost his soul to her. His heart. His mind.

Carolyn's red strapless gown hugged her like a second skin and Mitchell could not keep his eyes from her. Damn. She looked like a cherry popsicle. Gran'maw had warned him about girls like this. Oh yeah. He was in for a night of blissful trouble. If he was lucky, tomorrow he just might wake up without a job and grinnin' like a fool.

Sam was feeling no pain. Teal'c, decked in black tux and a bejeweled skull cap had a hold of her arm. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, careful not to be too admiring of her attire. The black slinky dress, backless and vee necked was set off by a heart shaped diamond at her throat. He had been with O'Neill when the general purchased it. Teal'c had a sudden longing to see Ishta.

……

Walking toward the ballroom, Vala was rolling her eyes and doing the chatty hand gesture as Daniel repeated for the umpteenth time instructions on how to act in the receiving line. "DO NOT say anything other than 'nice to meet you' when you are introduced to the President's wife and children. They do not know anything about the Stargate program, and certainly nothing about aliens on Earth. Do not call Teal'c, Teal'c, his name is Murray. And stop that!" He swatted at her hand, laughing.

"I'll be on my best behavior. I swear." Vala tossed her curled hair, pulled lint from Daniel's tux lapel and left her hand on his chest.

He picked the hand up and kissed her wrist, then as they entered the reception area, he let her go and with a 'do not disappoint me' glower he moved her ahead of him into the line behind Murray.

"Murray!" The President's ten and twelve year old girls squealed in chorus.

Vala, fists cupped to her chest, smiled delighted. "It appears Muscles… ah I mean Murray has a fan club."

"Yes. He's met them before. I think they're in love with him." Daniel put a hand to her back and gently encouraged her forward.

The President seemed genuinely pleased to see her. "Ms Mal Doran, you look lovely."

"Thank you, sir." There, she said something nice and normal. Ha! Daniel's just over anxious. She knew how to be an earthling. It was really quite simple.

"Ms Mal Doran, this is my wife Claire and our daughters, Jane and Leigh."

Claire took Vala's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Mal Doran."

"Vala. Please call me Vala."

"Vala. What an unusual name."

"Yes well, it's quite normal on my planet… ah, I mean in my town. Well, you know what I mean. It's a family name. Actually it came from Zerous Tebella, that adorable little planet..ah, I mean town near my… town." _Oh my gawd, he's going to kill me_.

"Zerous Tebella? I don't believe I've ever heard of it. Have you dear?" Claire turned to the President.

"Ah, no, Daniel?"

"It's Swahili…means 'Talks Too Much." Daniel's eyes were wide and worried.

"Oh. Swahili, that's the language of Tanzania, right?"

Daniel, Vala and the President nodded enthusiastically.

Claire smiled and patted Vala's hand. "We should talk later; I'd love to hear all about growing up in Tanzania."

"Oh, right." Vala could barely form a smile as she moved on.

"Lovely woman, Daniel. Is she your date? I don't think I've ever seen you with a date before. She seems so right for you somehow." Claire kissed Daniel's cheek.

"Ah, she's a bit... well…mental. Accident in Zerous Tebella. Sad really, such a lovely woman and all. But she's leaving soon. Have to get back to 'The Home'. I just wanted to get her out for a while."

"Oh. I see." Claire frowned and turned to watch Vala. Poor thing. And such a lovely woman.

……

Daniel's hand on her back felt firm but not pushing, not rigid. That had to be a good sign. Right? She risked a quick glance. He was grinning. Why was he grinning? Oh no, that's not a good sign. "I'm sorry. I can't explain what happened."

"Vala happened. Now we have to avoid Claire all night. You don't know a thing about Tanzania."

"I do now, they speak Swallow-easy."

He burst out laughing, knowing full well she made it up just to tease him. "Come on, let's get something to drink." His brain obviously had misfired sometime in the last hours. Daniel didn't feel the least bit annoyed.

……

Jack whisked Sam all over the ballroom introducing her to his Washington cronies. Speculation was high about the General's beautiful companion. A few knew she'd been his 2IC and the gossip spread like wildfire, fed by his obvious attention and the fact he couldn't keep his hands off of her. The President ignored his wife's questions about the couple. His only thought - well they weren't in the same line of command anymore, well not actually.

"Excuse me dear, I think I'd better go rescue Murray." The President moved across the room where the Jaffa stood, looking uncertain in the midst of five women all vying for his attention.

"Murray?" Teal'c looked up relieved to see an ally standing there. "Perhaps you ladies will forgive us, we have business to discuss." The women backed off, disappointed.

"I am grateful for your assistance, Sir." Teal'c bowed in earnest.

"I believe Jane and Leigh were looking for a dance partner. Maybe you could help me entertain them?"

"I would be most happy to assist." Teal'c followed the President to the girls who stood looking unhappy in the midst of all the adults.

"Ladies, I have brought you someone who is very interested in dancing."

Both Jane and Leigh seemed delighted by Murray. "I would love to dance, Murray. I've been taking dancing lessons." Jane curtsied.

"Indeed?" Murray took her arm and led her on to the dance floor.

……

"I'm bored, Daniel." Vala stood beside him, staring down at the hand he had clasped in a death grip around her wrist.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." He looked at her and grinned. "You will undoubtedly get us all into trouble."

"Can't we at least dance?" She asked not looking at him again.

"Let's have something to eat."

"You don't dance, do you? You don't dance, you don't drink much, you don't go to movies, you don't shop…how are we ever going to date?"

Scrunched eyebrows and confused blue eyes turned to her. "Date?"

"Yes, Daniel. Date. We should be dating. That's what couples do here on Earth. I've been studying up on it. I know I wanted to jump your bones and other parts of you since the minute I laid eyes on you. But I didn't know about dating then. I didn't know I had to go about the whole …" She waved her loose arm the hand flopping to and fro, "… ritual thingie first. I didn't know that I was going to be around long enough to ritualize the …." Again she gestured through the air. "…pre requisites to lovemaking. Who would have thought I'd settle down and fall in love… ah, I mean, you know, want to stay around… with you. You're the reason…"

Daniel tugged her out onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. "Dating?" He started to move her around to the music, "Let's just count tonight as the dating part."

Across the room Jack watched - his arm around Sam's waist. Teal'c watched - his hands clasped behind his back. Mitchell watched - his fingers intertwined with Carolyn's. They stood, enthralled by the couple who in the midst of the crowded dance floor stood out like characters in a fairy tale, gliding across the stone floor. Not a one of them knew Daniel could dance. He waltzed Vala around as if she were a feather in his hands. She was looking up at him adoringly. He had eyes only for her. It was as if in a blink of an eye they had gone from antagonists to lovers.

Daniel's mouth came to rest against her ear and Vala moaned low in her throat. "Vala?" His deep sensuous voice sent a shiver through her.

"Hmmm?"

"When this dance is over, will you come with me to my room?"

"Yes, Daniel."

"You know I love you?"

"Yes, Daniel. You know I love you?"

"Yes." He touched her lips lightly. The music stopped. Vala smiled and Daniel grinned. They walked hand and hand, disappearing through the doorway out of the ballroom.

Teal'c, hands clasped behind his back, walked away from the group of onlookers, across the ballroom, disappearing in the crowd without a word.

Jack took Sam's hand, pulling her behind him. "Let's go say goodnight to the President."

The music started again and Mitchell looked at Carolyn. "Care to dance?"


	2. Confessions

**Lovers and Friends**

**Chapter Two: Confessions**

Sam joined Teal'c, Carolyn and Jack in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. "Where's everyone else?"

"ColonelMitchell called and will arrive shortly." Teal'c studied the menu that lay open on the table before him.

Jack didn't look up from his menu. "And the other… the, ah…other…"

Sam grinned across the table at Jack. "The other two?"

"Yeah. Them. Haven't heard a peep."

"Call them." Sam suggested, taking a menu from the waitress.

"Call them! Are you nuts? I'm not calling either one of them. You call."

Setting the menu aside, Sam studied Jack. "Sir, you're the one who set up the private tour of the Smithsonian. If Daniel misses that…well I wouldn't want to speculate."

"Speculate on what?" Cam grabbed the chair between Jack and Carolyn, stealing the menu that Teal'c still had his eyes on. "I'm starvin'. Where's Jackson and … oh. That's what you're speculatin' on."

"No. Carter thinks I should call him so he doesn't miss the tour." Jack took the coffee carafe on the table and refilled his cup; his eyes lifting to Carter, then back down quickly. How does she do that? Call him Sir just like nothing happened.

"ColonelCarter is correct. You should give DanielJackson a courtesy wake up call." Teal'c snatched his menu back from Mitchell.

"Pfft!" Jack derided. "It's way too late for any "wake up call" for him. Mitchell, you call him, you're his CO."

Cam scooted his hair closer to Carolyn to share her menu. "The only time Jackson has a CO is off world and you know it. You're his friend, it's your party, I agree with Sam. You call. We're his teammates. We need to stay out of this…Sir."

"Fine!" Jack pulled his phone out.

……

Vala was sprawled on her stomach taking up three quarters of the bed. A tangled mass of dark hair covered the half of her face that was turned up and she blew at the hair in irritation. Eyes closed, her hand was feeling around for the obnoxious ringing phone without success.

There wasn't a sheet, cover or pillow on the bed. The body beside her didn't budge, not a sound was coming from him. Great, now her phone was ringing across the room on the dresser, when it stopped his started up again. Without opening her eyes she stretched her arm as far as she could reach, finally locating the pesky contraption on the nightstand, but the ringing stopped. Suddenly, the hotel room phone rang, and rang and rang. Vala knocked it off the stand and was rewarded with a low dull tone as it hit the floor.

Again, his started ringing. Slowly she manipulated Daniel's cell phone until she could grasp it, but it stopped ringing and hers started. Slapping the cell phone on the bed with one hand her other hand sought out Daniel. She touched warm flesh, smiled languorously and snuggled closer leaving the other half of the bed empty. His rang again. "'llo?" Her sleepy voice rasped into the phone.

"Daniel?"

"Close, but no." Vala shoved an elbow into Daniel's side and was rewarded with an awakening grunt. "Darling, it's for you."

Daniel struggled to come to terms with leaving a deep, peaceful sleep to find blinding daylight, an elbow in his side and a phone hovering over his face. "Who is it?" He mumbled.

"Daniel?" Neither of the couple heard the voice question through the speaker.

"I have no idea." Vala turned to face him. "Where's my pillow?"

"On the floor, I guess." He smiled and kissed her nose. "Where are my glasses?"

"Why would you need your glasses, if you get any closer you'll be…" Daniel cut off her words with his mouth.

"Daniel!" Again, neither of them heard Jack.

"Stop kissing me like that, that's cheating. I need a pillow if you insist that I sleep. Where are my covers?" Vala pouted her lips against his neck.

"Daniel?" Jack could hear them talking and a flush was creeping up his neck.

"On the floor, remember, you got a little feisty? Here, use my arm for a pillow."

"Much better. Now, I'm cold. Could you possibly fix that?" Vala still held the phone open and placed it on the bed by Daniel's head.

Rolling her to her back, Daniel covered her body with his. "Better?"

……

Jack literally tossed the cell phone across the table and it landed smack in the middle of Teal'c's ketchup covered hash browned potatoes. "For cryin' out loud, I'll be brain damaged for the rest of my life!"

With an arched brow, Teal'c removed the cell phone, wiped it clean with a napkin and handed it across to Jack, who shook his head and held out his hand in a stop gesture, obviously having no intention of touching it.

"What'd he say?" Sam was innocently blinking her doe eyes at him and Jack squinted menacingly.

"You set me up knowing full well…well, knowing…expecting…they were…" Now he was rolling one hand around in circles, "ya know, they would be…damn it Carter!"

"It's safe to assume they won't be going with us?" Carolyn asked knowingly.

"Right." Jack went back to eating his breakfast, but his appetite was gone. "We have a meeting at 1300 hours, and you Colonel Innocent," he took a quick glance at Carter, "will make sure that both of them are there."

"Yes Sir, no problem. If they're not out of there by noon, I'll have Cam call in the Marines."

……

Returning from the Smithsonian, Mitchell led the way into the hotel. "Listen, don't tell Daniel about getting to visit the vault, he'll bust a vein and I'll have to deal with it."

"Are you kidding me? Hell, I can't wait to tell him, he should have… ah there's the love doctor now." Jack took off into the restaurant, spotting Vala and Daniel in a corner table.

"Oh boy," Sam frowned at Jack's back. "I'm gonna go change. I don't want to see this or hear it." She shivered in pretended dread and headed for the elevators.

Cam took out after Sam unwilling to be any part of Jack's scheme, but before he got too far, Carolyn looped an arm through his. "I'd like to see this; I've only heard the tales. Besides, I should be handy in case of blood shed. Come on." She towed him along.

Standing in the lobby, hands behind his back, Teal'c looked from Sam's direction to Jack's unsure of what he wanted to do. When he heard O'Neill's raised voice say – "I did call!" Teal'c took off for the hotel gym.

……

"Jack, there were three phones in that room. I think I'd know if someone called!" Daniel stabbed the stack of pancakes before him.

"Do ya now?" Jack turned to stare blank faced and unwaveringly at Vala.

"Why are you looking at me? I certainly wouldn't know if you called or not. I mean, I wasn't even there. Really. Ask anyone, they can vouch for me." Vala swiped an arm out across the room.

"Three phones? He said three phones." Jack remained firm.

"Agh! That's hardly evidence, he probably miscounted. He is the absent minded professor, after all." She sat up straight, blueberries and whipped cream on the spoon wavering near her mouth.

"The point is, Jack, you failed to inform me of the private vault tour and then you managed to make me miss it! I may as well go home!"

Cam was scanning the room as if he sought some evil doer and Carolyn was smiling idiotically at the other three. "It was really the most interesting thing I have ever seen." She baited and Cam turned to stare open mouthed at her, incredulous that she would choose to add fuel to a fire that was about to turn into a blazing fireball all on its own.

Jack turned to Carolyn with a grin and the thought that he knew he liked her, she had spunk. Vala went big eyed and Daniel, face reddening with irritation, glared at Carolyn.

"Ah, we don't have a lot of time, guys. We have a summit to attend in a little over two hours. I think we should all head back upstairs. Don't you?" Cam folded his arms across his chest.

"Daniel," Jack said taking the chair across from him, "I called. She answered," he pointed at Vala, "and then…well…I, ah…waited. And waited. And waited. Did ya check your phone to see if there were any missed calls? Hand it over."

Daniel pulled his phone out and checked the missed calls, glanced confused at Vala and then to Jack. "Okay, so you did call. Sorry. I guess I was asleep."

"Oh, right. Asleep. That's good. Yeah, sureyabetcha, asleep. 'Use my arm for a pillow', right. Asleep."

Daniel flushed deep red. Vala's mouth fell open – wide.

Mitchell grabbed Carolyn's arm and pulled her along. "Come on Doc, I think it's time to skedaddle."

"As much as I hate missing this, I think you're right." Carolyn waved to Vala and hurried out with Mitchell.

Jack's hand shot out, "Come on Vala, let's see yours."

"I lost it. I think Daniel may have found it and had it in his room."

"Ah…sorry, must have been someone else who answered and needed a pillow, right?"

Vala snapped her head around to Daniel. "You had someone in your room last night?! Daniel, really, that's just sordid! And, I thought we might have something going on. Obviously not. Well, then, I have to change." Vala shot out of her chair and dashed off.

Clearing his throat nervously, Daniel admitted, "Okay, you called. I get it. It wasn't your fault. Let's drop it."

"So, she finally got to you?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Daniel. No sense denying it. I saw you two dancing last night. Dancing! Crap, I didn't even know you could dance. And you two looked like a trailer for some sappy romance movie." Jack reached for Daniel's fork and took a huge bite of his pancakes.

Daniel took his glasses off, rubbed his eyes and put them back on. "I'm crazy in love with her. Is that not the weirdest thing you ever heard of?"

"Nooo. I've seen it once before. You fall Daniel, you fall hard and you choose wisely. Nothing weird about that. I have to tell you, she's perfect for you. And I'm sorry you missed the vault tour. I set you and Vala up for a private tour tomorrow."

"You never cease to amaze me."

"Yeah, well, you too. It's… well, it's nice to see you happy. I don't get to see a lot of that." Jack ducked his head and fiddled with a spoon on the table.

"Right. Me neither, you I mean, you happy. Strange, huh?"

"Yeah. We kinda started off unhappy didn't we?"

"Yep." Daniel sipped his coffee.

"But even with all the crap hanging over us we somehow managed to find our way didn't we?" Jack spun the spoon around.

"We did. You and Sam, me and Vala. Who knew?"

"Yeah. Well, we have to meet with the President, so I guess we outta go."

"Right." Daniel motioned the waiter over.

"I'll get it." Jack took the bill from Daniel's hand.

Daniel took it back, "No. That's okay, I've got it." He reached for his wallet.

"I said I'd get it!" Jack snatched the ticket again.

"You can be such and ass, Jack. I can pay for it. I'm not poor, you know." Daniel got a hold of it one more time.

"Give me the god damned check, I invited you guys here, I'm picking up the tab." The check traveled once again back across the table.

"You know how much diamonds cost nowadays?" Daniel pulled the check from Jack's fingers, placed his credit card on it and handed it to the waiter.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack's frown was increasing.

"It means you probably have an engagement ring to buy and they cost thousands of dollars. You better start watching how much money you spend." Grinning like the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary, Daniel felt elated by Jack's astonished expression.

"Thousands? And just how the hell do you know what they cost?"

Ignoring the question Daniel signed the receipt and stood. "Gotta go. Nice chat." He left Jack sitting stunned at the table.

……

The general and the colonel standing at the elevator doors made a handsome couple in dress blues, medals gleaming. Silently they both watched the elevator buttons light up on its way to the top floor to pick them up.

Jack, hands in his pockets, turned to Sam. "You want a big wedding?" He was met with a momentary blank stare.

"I'm getting married?" Sam brushed at her spotless uniform.

"Yeah. Didn't I ask? I remember asking last night. Didn't I?"

"Nooo."

"Well…how 'bout it?"

"How 'bout you ask?"

"I just did."

"No you didn't" She couldn't look at him. He was so handsome in his cap and uniform he made her head swoon.

"We're not spring chickens, Carter, why get all flowery?" She finally looked up with that rapid blink glance of hers, but said nothing. "I got bad knees for cryin' out loud."

A sigh, followed by that blank astrophysicist induced stare had him squirming. Finally she said, "I still consider myself a spring chicken. You, well…"

"Well what?"

"You know, rooster…"

"So I'm too old for you…is that a no?"

"Hardly. Besides, you haven't asked."

"Okay, fine!"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Ask."

He rolled his eyes, slumped his shoulders and took her hand. "Samantha Carter, will you marry me? That's all you're gonna get."

"That works."

"So?"

"So what?"

"For cryin' out loud! Yes or no!"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Are you sure?"

"Of course. I've already got the dress. Vala and I picked it out about a week ago and I bought it. She insisted."

"Did ya now? Bought the dress. Knew all along. Tortured me anyway."

"Jack, shut up, will you?" She leaned over and kissed him as the elevator doors opened and Teal'c walked out.

Jack pulled her flush against him, knocking his cap askew and kissed the holy Hannah right out of her. She melted into his embrace and kissed the crap right out of him.

"Either you two have finally come to your sense or one or the other of you requires mouth to mouth resuscitation."

They jumped apart. "Funny one, T." Jack grinned taking his cap in hand as Sam straightened her uniform. "Meet the future Mrs. O'Neill."

"SamanthaCarterO'Neill. It has a pleasant ring to it, does it not?" He bowed and sauntered down the hall.


	3. JELLO PLUS

**Chapter Three: J-E-L-L-O - plus Indeed, Well bless my gran'maw you sure look fine Miss Carolyn, Giraffe, Archeologist have to dig for it, For cryin' out loud. **

**J-E-L-L-O**

None of them where comfortable trying to settle back into the routine at SGC. Especially Sam, who quite unexpectedly, was not able to concentrate on any project. She could barely add two and two, much less calculate anything astrophysical! The cup of blue Jell-o was still untouched before her. Through the magic of Jack's connections they had married in a quiet ceremony while in Washington, with their family of friends present. Still dazed by the sudden turn of events, Sam had no idea what to do now.

"Colonel O'Neill?" An airman stood beside her and Sam looked around confused.

Pointing to herself with a question mark look Sam answered, "Me?"

"Yes ma'am. General Landry would like to see you in his office."

"He said he wanted you to find Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yes ma'am. First he said find Colonel Carter, then he said find Colonel Carter-O'Neill, then he kinda stuttered and frowned and said Colonel O'Neill and finally said to find you whoever you were, ma'am. I didn't know what to call you."

Taking a cube of blue Jell-o in her fingers, Sam popped it into her mouth with a shrug of her shoulders. "Don't worry about it; I have no idea what to call me either." Remarkably relaxed she headed out towards Landry's office.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your recent nuptials. Can't say I was surprised, but I'm happy for you. I talked to Jack. He assured me all will remain the same, but I just wanted to have a chat with you personally. And I have something else I wanted to ask you about… Carolyn."

All of a sudden, Sam become conscious of the cup of Jell-o still in her hand, she set it on Landry's desk and plopped down in the chair realizing this conversation was not about her or her recent marriage.

……

**Indeed**

Ishta came through the gate, intense and beautiful as ever. Teal'c waited at the end of the ramp. "What is so important that you would call me away from my sisters' during the Solar Festival?" Ishta watched his face keenly as he turned and walked away and she followed.

"We will discuss it in private."

Placing a hand softly on his arm, Ishta said with concern. "What is it, Teal'c, has something happened?"

"Nothing. Where you enjoying the festival?" Side by side they traversed the long corridor toward Teal'c's quarters.

"Somewhat. I was expected to officiate, but your message convinced me otherwise." Ishta still wore the ritual flowing cloak over her garments.

"And Ry'ac and Ka'ryn?" Teal'c opened his door and ushered her in.

"They are well." She stopped suddenly and studied the candle lit room.

"I would have come to you. However, I was not at liberty to leave." He turned to her and took her in his arms. "I wished to see you, Ishta. It has been too long. I hope you will not be angry with me for calling you away from the festival."

"There will be many more, my love. I am not angry. Have you called me to your side to talk? If not, then let us stop with words." She accepted his mouth hungrily; pleased to be once again in his embrace.

"I have missed you." Teal'c removed the cloak from her shoulders running a hand along her back across the supple leather vest she wore.

"As I have missed you. Let us not tarry so long from each others side. As the world careens wildly around us, it is your love that keeps me grounded. I care not to waste precious time apart. Perhaps the time is right for us to be joined."

"Indeed."

……

**Well bless my gran'maw you sure look fine Miss Carolyn**

Reynolds and his first Lieutenant left right after helping Mitchell carry the heavy hide-a-bed sofa into Carolyn's new living room.

"Well, that's it." He didn't know what else to say standing next to the couch and face to face with an angel. My but she sure looked pretty in jeans and an off the shoulder top.

"You have to go? I'm making lunch. Care to stay?"

The frog in Mitchell's throat started hoppin' around. "Sure." He croaked out.

Her smile was neon as she turned away towards the kitchen.

"Need some help?" He called out.

"No, just make yourself comfortable. Open a bottle of wine, it's in the bar and the glasses are right beside it. I washed two."

_Just two, _he thought with a wide grin. Mitchell considered himself an expert at wine opening - since he'd joined SG-1 he'd had lots of practice. He poured the dark purple nectar in the wide mouthed long stemmed glasses. "You sure you want to cook? I'd love to take you out to lunch instead. Figure you've worked pretty hard gettin' moved in and all."

"I love to cook. The kitchen is the first thing I set up. Just making something simple; one of my mom's recipes. Sautéed prawns with peanuts and tamarind Sauce."

Cam's eyes closed in slow blinking motion and his mouth watered. He wasn't sure if it was anticipation of the food or the craving to put his mouth against the one that spoke from the kitchen. He'd kissed her once, the night they'd danced in Washington, and the memory of that was rushing through his veins like the sizzling oil of his gran'maw's fried chicken.

With a rapid shake of his head he opened his eyes and carried the wine glasses to the kitchen. "Smells great." He said handing a glass to her.

"Thanks." Carolyn took the wine and sipped then set it on the counter.

Cam downed half the glass to fortify himself before placing it beside hers. When she turned back to the stove, he came up behind her wrapping one arm around her waist and moved flush against her back. His wine stained lips brushed her exposed neck where her dark hair was upswept in a ponytail.

A small sigh escaped before she told him, "If you keep that up I will never be able to finish this."

"Sorry." He backed away and finished off his wine.

"The plates are over there," Carolyn pointed to the cabinet with the glass doors. She was trembling and had to steady her voice before she spoke again. "You want to get two, I'll dish this up."

After the meal they still sat across from each other at the table, pouring the last of the bottle of wine and grinning at each other.

Cam stood, his eyes locked on hers, came around the table and took her hand. "Well bless my gran'maw you sure look fine Miss Carolyn." He pulled her up into his arms. "I've got a hankerin' to try out that new sofa bed." His mouth landed on her ear, moved methodically to her cheek, slowly and seductively inched across her lips and stalled there no more than a breath away. His tongue came out and sliced her mouth open and she gasped a fraction of a second before he started his lazy assault.

So enthralled by his lustful approach at seduction, Carolyn barely noticed he'd managed to get her top half off until he broke contact to pull it free and toss it across the room. Carolyn crossed her arms in an X shyly covering herself. "My, my, my, darlin' but you are the prettiest thing and I'm fallin' in love with you." Taking her hand he led her toward the couch.

"Maybe I should get a sheet?"

Cam flipped the bed out, sat on the edge and reeled her in between his legs. "No ma'am, you're not goin' anywhere."

"It's just right here in a box on the coffee table." She turned away and retrieved the sheet and tossed it on the bed. Her hands came to either side of his face. "I don't know why, but I love you Cam Mitchell."

Cam fell back taking her with him.

……

**Giraffe **

Exhausted deep sleep disturbed by something soft peeking at his check, Daniel fought to come back into the world of the living. His head wasn't even on his arms; his face, pressed one cheek down, rested against an old manuscript on his desk.

Vala held the stuffed giraffe making small kissy sounds as she repeatedly tapped it all over the side of Daniel's face.

Slowly, one eye opened and squinted at a blurry image of some sort of toy. Ah! Vala's giraffe.

"Why do you keep doing this? You have a bed here. I have a bed here. You have a bed at home. I don't understand." The giraffe was waggling – as if talking – close to his face as his head rose.

"Jet lag?"

"I don't think so. I don't like sleeping alone anymore. Come to bed." The giraffe said still wobbling around in his face.

Stretching languidly Daniel sat up and pulled her into his lap taking the toy and placing it on the desk. "Not here." He yawned. "Later. I suppose we'll have to start staying at my place."

Picking up the giraffe Vala squeezed it to her chest. "Oh wonderful. We're actually going to be together at last. I love being in love. This is working out just right. I suppose you've been thinking about what to do, working out all the details? Hum?" She kissed the giraffe's mouth then placed it against Daniel's.

Spitting out the fuzz he grinned. "This is only the second time I've ever been in love and frankly, I'm not very good at figuring out what I'm supposed to do." His hand cupped the back of her head and pulled it to his chest. Kissing the top of her head he held her silently, trying to think of some romantic words but he failed miserably and just held on to her.

He had her so tight against his shirtfront that Vala's words were muffled. "Darling, could you let go a moment? I can't breathe."

"Sorry." He released his hold. "I guess I'll have to tell Landry you'll be living off base."

"Daniel, are you proposing?"

"Nope. I think I better take some online classes in romantic proposals before that happens."

Vala wrench herself free dashing to the computer and began typing as fast as she could.

Still half asleep he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Finding a romantic proposal site." She jumped up quickly, hands up in surrender. "There it is. I'll be back in ten minutes. I need some chocolate cake." Returning to his side she kissed him senseless and ran out.

Sitting at the computer, still dazed from the heated kiss, he started opening the descriptions. "No way. Nope. I don't think so. Ugh. Not bad. Holy buckets, somebody actually did that?" He stared at the screen studying the next picture and then read the description again.

Vala dashed into the room still chewing the last bite of cake. "Find one? It's been nine minutes and forty eight seconds." She pushed his chair back and plopped down on his lap.

"Umph! Careful there." His arm went around her back. Her arms went around his neck.

"Darling," She sighed heavily, dropped her head on his shoulder and continuing. "Hopefully things will be better now." She popped up and grinned, eyes open wide and brows raised. "I'm thinking of wearing a red strapless dress instead of the traditional white and a tiara, no veil." Her hands cupped her breasts. "You know, fitted." She ran her hands down her slim torso. "Kind of tight on the hips and thighs." She continued down to her knees. "And then," her arms flew out wide, "really full and puffy. What do you think? I think you should wear those old faded outrageously tight jeans you wore that time you washed your car and a blue shirt to match your eyes. So. What did you find?" Her eyebrow quirked up, her head tilted.

Daniel, grinning foolishly, pointed to the computer screen.

"Oh. How lovely." She hopped up and grabbed his hand. "Come on we need to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Well, yes, do you have all that stuff?"

"No."

"Then let's go. We don't have all day."

"Yes we do, it's not 0700 yet."

"Fine. I was going to buy you breakfast at IHOP first. I'll take Sam. Give me the credit card…Please. The fancy gold one." Vala stood one hand on her hip and one out palm open and flat.

"Please? You said please." He seemed amazed as he placed the American Express Card on her palm with barely a frown.

She slapped her palms together with the card in between and then scrunched her shoulders up and grinned. "I have to buy you a present, so I'll get my credit card back from Cameron."

"You gave your credit card to Mitchell?"

"Yes, well, Samantha would never, never ever give it back to me and Teal'c would hand it over the first time I asked, so I decided Cameron was somewhere in the middle."

"Don't buy me a present. I don't need a present. I have the present I wanted. Save your money for…hair barrettes and tiaras." Daniel stood and kissed her sweetly. "I'll go. I better go. No telling what you'll come back with."

……

Daniel dropped her off at the base at 1540 hours and she wasn't happy. "I'll pick you up at 1930." He leaned across the seat and kissed her cheek.

Vala got out of the car, closed the door and stood there, a blank expression on her face. She closed one eye and tilted her head up and appeared to be calculating in her head.

"7:30." Daniel told her.

"Oh, right. You're sure I can't help? I love to cook."

"Nope. Be right here at 7:30. I'll be back for you."

At 7:10 Vala dashed into Sam's office in high heels, a wispy full skirted knee length dress, dangly rhinestone earrings, her hair piled in curls and a green BDU jacket.

Sam looked up. "Love the dress, the shoes, the hair, the makeup and the earrings. The jacket has to go."

Vala laughed, turned around and pulled off the jacket to reveal the unzipped back.

"Ah." Sam came up to her and zipped the dress. "Where are you going and where have you been all day? Oh, don't answer that. Daniel's missing too."

"We went shopping. I bought this…well he bought all of this, and then he bought some things. For tonight. Dinner and all. Why are you still here?"

"Because I have a free ride out of Peterson at 2300 hours."

Vala grinned. "Good for you. I have a proposal dinner to attend at Dr. Jackson's house. Oh! What time is it?"

"What?!"

"Time. Time, what time is it?"

"1922 hours, why? What kind of 'proposal'?"

"Gotta go, I'll never get up the mountain by 7:30. Oh! I'm so crazy in love with him." Vala ran out remarkably steady and fast on the high heels.

"What kind of proposal?" Sam yelled out the door, Vala yelled something back as she disappeared around the corner. "Did she say marriage? She said marriage." Dialing the phone on the wall Sam waited.

"Yeah, Mitchell." The voice on the other end grumbled.

"Why are you still here?" Sam laughed.

"Why are you still here?"

"I have a flight out at 2300 hours."

"I had an appointment with a lady to move a couch. Things kinda got a little weird. I'll tell you about it later."

"Was it a hide-a-bed? Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what's come over me. I think Daniel is proposing to Vala…tonight."

"No way! You've gotta be kidding?"

"I think. Vala said she had a proposal dinner with Daniel. And you should have seen her. What a knockout."

"Damn. What did Teal'c say?" Mitchell's voice had lightened up.

"He's locked in his room with Ishta."

"Damn. Damn! I gotta research this, what are the regs? Their not military. Damn."

"Nope, not military and who cares? Surely you won't take her - them off the team?"

"Me? Hell no. Hey, since you're gonna be with THE MAN, why don't you get him to figure it out. I can't lose either of them."

"Right. I'll take care of it. Night."

"Night, Sam."

……

**Archeologist have to dig for it**

The first thing she noticed when Daniel opened his front door and motioned her inside was a subtle scent of vanilla. As they made their way into the dining room, she saw the table set beautifully for two with the new china and the floral arrangement he had purchased. Smiling, Vala touched his cheek and his eager lips brushed her temple moved to her neck and then swooped in for her mouth, melting down into a burning kiss.

Overpowered by his magnetism, she swayed into the heat of his body moaning softly with the joy of knowing he loved her.

When he pulled away, she felt the loss as if he'd taken part of her with him. "I'll get the champagne." His hand, like a flaming torch, rested casually, intimately on her back for the barest second before he left her heading into the kitchen.

Vala's sigh was one of complete and utter surrender. Happiness flowed like hot fudge through her and she sank into a chair at the table. Eyes closed she wondered briefly how she had finally been granted the love she so desperately had wanted. There was no denying that he loved her. Or that she loved him. And, at last, they would be together as she had so often dreamed about.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen with the glasses in his hands and the ice bucket of Champagne, Daniel began to laugh.

Vala grinned in response to his laughter. Getting up and going to the kitchen, she stood in the doorway, amused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I'm comical at this. I have no idea what I am doing. I'm not romantic, I'm out of my element and I'm panicking. Vala." Daniel set the bucket and glasses on the counter and came to her, taking her face in his hands. "I'm just not a romantic kind of guy." He rubbed both thumbs against her face, his eyes intensely blue and wide, "I'm an ordinary guy who's in love with you. I want to spend my life with you, cherish you, love you, be there for you. If you decided to throw in the towel and go back to pirating I swear to god, I'd still love you and want you. I loved the you, you were before, and I love the you, you are now. It doesn't matter to me. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love the essence of who you really are. That's the woman I want to marry." He kissed each of her eyes and then the tip of her nose, "I wanted to be that romantic guy in the picture with the fancy table, candlelight, champagne and flowers, but all that stuff still didn't add up to what I wanted to say, to do. I'm sorry, I just want to say, I love you, will you marry me?"

Vala's hands came to rest on each side of his ribs against his fancy blue shirt, under his fancy black jacket. "You don't get it do you?" She had sparkles of moisture in her eyes and she smiled lovingly.

He could only shake his head, no, looking miserably sad.

"Daniel that is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. You make the guy in the picture look dull and dimwitted. Just the thought you wanted to make this special is romantic, the effort is romantic, and all the trappings of the dinner are romantic. But, darling you…you and your spectacularly romantic proposal are loving and tender and more than any woman could ever expect. I love you, yes I will marry you." Vala placed her lips gently against his with a soft kiss, then letting him go she backed away. She kicked her shoes off not the least bit concerned where they landed, took the clip from her hair and let it fall, placed a hand on his chest and smiled happily. "Get the champagne and the glasses and follow me." Vala turned and headed for the bedroom and Daniel blinked, bewildered, before he grabbed the bucket and flutes and rushed after her.

……

**For cryin' out loud**

Jack picked up the phone and called Sam. "Hey, about to catch your flight? How's everything?"

"Yes, and not good."

"Not good! For cryin' out loud what the hell is going on now?"

"I think we started a chain reaction. The last four hours have been crazy. Bra'tac has performed a ceremony joining Ishta and Teal'c, Daniel and Vala are planning the biggest wedding known to mankind and possibly of cosmic proportions."

"And that's not good?" Jack asked confused.

"It's Cam and Carolyn."

"Ah. Landry, right? He's not happy?"

"You could say that."

"Go on."

"You know Carolyn bought a new house and Cam was helping her move?"

"And?"

"And General Landry showed up unexpectedly."

"And? Spit it out Carter!"

"And the door wasn't locked."

Questioning silence followed that statement.

"Figure it out for yourself, Jack."

"Nice little surprise for dad?"

"On the new hide-a-bed sofa in the living room. As Cam so eloquently put it – one lone sheet between them and him."

"Mitchell still in the Air Force?"

"I don't know, he's locked himself in his quarters. Carolyn and Landry are in a shouting match in the General's office."

"So the Spacemonkey and the Spacepirate are happy?"

"Deliriously."

"T and Ishta?"

"Like teenagers."

"You?"

"Better than blowing up a sun."

…**. THE END …. I think.**

**a/n: ya know, I have these two wonderful beta's who I torture with my writing and I just want to say how much I LOVE them and their patience with me. Thanks Mari and Sam – always.**


End file.
